lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Wreakitralph.exe
Toby,Michael and...Matt let's just call him that for his privacy even though that's his actual name Anyway let's get to the story. Toby and Matt were in the living room trying to play sonic 06 but but for some reason the graphics were even worse and the controls were even MORE broken then They normally would be and for some reason they saw the meh emoji in place of tails and sonic. They were just about to whip out there phones and start recording it because the meh emoji from that crappy movie was on the screen when They saw that there eyes were gouged out and bleeding red,black and hyper-realistic blood and there eyes also glowed a errie red color .they looked like they were in a lot of pain like they were being tortured. They were about to scream when they realized it was sonic 06 and the meh emoji was in pain so instead they laughed when Michael walked through the door did the dinosaur and and the meh emoji or should i say emojis started spontaneously vomiting hyper- realistic(tentacle ) Yellow and red butterflies. When all of the sudden the time line fucked up and the tense swapped. "What the hell?" Michael says . "We don't know" they both say as they record what is going on in the game while still laughing. When all of the sudden.............................the............tense swapped.(kefka lath) Then Michael decides to go check the mail for no reason Toby and Matt started having a conversation. When michal came back he looked pale like really pale you might even say Jeff pale. "What is it Toby asked" Michael didn't say anything and just held up a movie case it said "wreckitralph.exe" in a dark purple sharpie but that wasn't the spooky part the spooky part was the fact that it was scribbled over another title and that title was "the emoji move 2 wrecketralphs revenge" and behind it was a 666 written in hyper-realistic yellow blood Ralph him self looked angry and was trying too strangle smiler you know that stupid ho of a villain and she also probably strriped for money in the clubs in her spare time you can tell because she looks like those anime gals who are only there to be sexy oh and also he had black bleeding eyes with nothing in he also had red pupils (rin chan) If you watch enough anime you'd know the difference between stupid hoes and hoes who might just have branes in there heads. Michael did not want too watch it,so naturally he immediately turned off sonic 06 and the tv And put the disk in the DVD player then turned the tv back on and sat on the carpet witch was also on the floor . Then Matt and Toby noticed that Michael was starting to show early signs of massive mind loss so they got up and call dr.cookooravenesquire and he just said "it's completely fine no need to worry showing early signs of massive mind loss in normal and if they continue for another year or two He'd consider giving him mental drugs." Then he hung up. So they went back and sat down with Michael who then pushed play and the DVD player (the device that plays the dvd's in case you didn't know) then they went and got some eye bleach just to prepare for the assault on there eyes and ears then once again sat down next to michal. Almost instantly they noticed something was off....... They did not hate it instantly so they put down the eye bleach and got a game crab because fuck you trollolol. But as the sat down they watched in amazement as Ralph was yelling at the meh emoji Ralph yelled "how dare you ripoff me and many other far better movies?!!!!!!!!? Michael couldn't believe it Ralph was actually braking the 4th wall he was the only one amazed by this because he was suffering the early signs of massive mind loss early signs include but are not limited to "likening Jeff the killer,loving shittypasta and hating the good ones,thinks that there is no rape in clockwor,gaining the power to vomit hyper realistic sparkle magic rainbows, having the sexuality rainbows and sparkles, dousing ones self in bleatch and alcohol then setting them selves on fire. Then after not getting horrible burns and blisters all over there now disfigured body Because that's not how fire works obviously they get hair blacks and white skin then they become a killer with a knife. If you experience any of these symptoms please call this number 666-666-662. Any way as they watch they noticed meh's eyes they were red and bleeding then Ralph grabbed meh by the head and crotch then he crushed him. red and yellow hyperralistic blood and organs went everywhere when he got to the meh emojis parents they expressed absalutly emotion at all as they screamed in agony as they yelled "oh no look at this terrible situation "when Ralph was slowly pulling them apart. Then Ralph said something they sent shivers down there spine bu only not really he said "I'm gonna wrek you" in a slow demonic voice. and then the twitter bird comes out of nowhere and tries to save the day just like in lord of the rings but Ralph jumped on its back then he punched it in the stomach so hard its head came off It's head was photorealistic it did not look photoshop then Ralph looked at that girl emoji emo goth hipster whatever girl and he chances her around for a while then when he catches her he bounces her around like a di- I mean ball untill she Exploeds out of disckust (hoodo) Then Ralph yelled "THATS WHAT YOU GET YOU YELLOW BALL OF PISS BALL HUGGER FAN FRIK! At this line they all just busted out laughing (because they have the mentality of 12year olds in this story) then after that Ralph started KILLING all the other emojis he killed highfive in the most gruesome way possible he grabbed the hand and started slowly started pulling off his fingers then after that he grabbed a scalpel of convinince and started gutting him with the intent of killing him his guts were hyper realistic and shit the guys thought it was pretty cool. Then he grabbed smiler and said "come to my junk yard and milk my fore nipples" then she says "no" and then he says sute your self started ripping out her teeth slowly then he ripped out her tongue and lips the blood was also super duper ultra realistic realler then real realistic He killed all of the emojis like this......because dog food The guys specifically Michael were happy that they were all dead when all of the sudden a thing of bleach and alcohol come out of nowhere they were done in a hyper realistic style and then it struck Michael in the head then he spontaneously combusted the other two went into the kitchen and grabbed red cool aid to put out the fire the only problem was after the had put out the fire he had long hair hair blacks,ghost white skin,and a carved smile in his face he took the ultimate magic super knife witch makes him invincible and ran after them when they all her a knock at the door They stop everything and answer(hood) the door while at the same time having a tea brake Toby drops his cup when he sees who was at the door....THE CURRTENS oh and Ralph yeah he was there too .currtens started to strangle Toby then the time line fucks up again. Toby tries desperately to get out of his clothey death but he can't the last words he hears are it's no use " Kwai. Ralph gets her hyper realistic blood(lums) everywhere as he walks down the halls he then walks up too Matt, grabs him and bites his head off and eats it. Ralph try's too kill Michael the killer but he can't because he's Michael the killer so he easily kills both currents and Ralph. Then he goes insane and kills his whole family Then he meets slenderman and he now lives in the slender mansion with the other creepypastas like dead Bart and squidwards sucied and how do I know all of this? You may ask well the answer is simple Because I AM TOBY AND I BECAME SKELINGTIN AND I WROTE THS but there is one question I still have what happend the recordings that were mentioned in the beginning and were never brought up again? Im not going to get an (troll) answer am I?(revenge) Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Lost episudes Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:File Extensions Category:ENGLISH, MUDDAFUGGA! DO YOU SPEAK IT?! Category:Shok ending Category:EVIL PATRIXXX Category:Jeff the Killer Category:Jornel Category:Cliche Madness Category:Unecessary Sequels